


Irresistible

by thicck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Or not, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, and let the reader imagine what they might, deliberately vague to avoid further direct proding, like writing an essay without proper research, this is what happens when you don't have all the facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicck/pseuds/thicck
Summary: Five people who didn’t fall in love with Derek and the one who did.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Irresistible

I. Paige

Paige realizes she isn’t living a cliché.

She met him in highschool. She was the smart and pretty girl with good grades, a latent talent in music, mean words and a meaner punch. He was the star of the basketball team, handsome, obnoxious, loved and envied by all, and an asshole. The romance just wrote itself when they first interacted and she gave him her name. It was a pretty fast-paced change from faked animosity, born of negative first impressions, to clandestine make-out sessions with a sprinkle of sincere talks. The future promised kisses full of first-time-and-last-time simultaneously, successful careers, passionate love making and above-satisfactory fucking. It was sweet and wild, funny and genuine, it was theirs to have and theirs to keep.

But Paige didn’t live in a cliché.

She was smart and he was an asshole. But he was also intelligent, unbearably kind and… a werewolf. Ideally he would have told her, she would have been incredulous but accepting, they would have talked and argued but ultimately come out stronger. Ideally.

What happens is this: Derek gets influenced by outside forces and horrible people take advantage of his soft heart, of his deep love. Paige gets bit by the Alpha werewolf Ennis and she knows this is the last time she will look into those beautiful hazel eyes, hear that sweet voice and be enveloped by those strong arms. She’s not living a cliché so she isn’t in love with him yet but she thinks she could have been, given the chance.

She doesn’t live a cliché, not really, but she dies in one.

  
  


II. Kate

The flames are alighting an omen in the night sky when she finishes loading all her luggage in the trunk; weapons go at the front to facilitate reachability in case of necessity. She goes to the driver side and gets in when he calls. She answers immediately.

(It’s a Friday night, all members of the Hale house should be in. Coincidentally, those are the nights she and Derek meet up)

“Kate,” he says. “Status check-up.”

(He always smiles when she appears. Beams, really. Like a puppy)

“Dad,” she answers promptly. “It 's done. I’m leaving; I already made preparations for the proceeding investigation.” She closes the door and turns on the engine.

(She just had to give him some attention, touch him sometimes, and he was all cheeky remarks and adorable behaviour)

“Did you get them all? We can’t let any of those mutts run around freely,” Gerard spats, violent and smug.

(He said once that he would wait all night for her; she doesn’t doubt it)

“Yes. I made sure no one could escape.”

(No Hale can escape the fire…  _ if _ they were inside the house when it started)

“Good. That’s my daughter. I knew I could trust you to do this for me,” he doesn’t need to mention Chris; she knows. “This is the first of many.” Gerard says wistfully, and hangs up.

(The eyes are her favourite, she thinks, when she lets herself. Such grief and eagerness to please)

Kate carefully doesn’t steal a final look, smirks, cruel and empty like she was taught, like it so naturally comes to her, and drives. “Indeed.”

(She doesn’t let herself think about what she’s done. It will be more fun later on, she justifies.)

_ You are now exiting Beacon Hills. _

(When she’s back, she doesn’t have those thoughts anymore; she’s done far nastier.)

III. College dude #?

“That was hot,” he says, breathing heavily.

He hears a grunt and feels the body beside him leaving the bed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks awkwardly. With no response, he rises and searches for his clothes too.

“Hey… next time in your place?” He tries again, “or not.” He finishes when the guy shoots him an intimidating glare.

He stands there, watching him reach the door and yank it open without even glancing in his direction once.

“Text me-” Bang. “Whenever…” He sighs, wondering if he would maybe ask him for a meal out next time.

Except Derek Hale never contacts him again.

  
  


IV. Julia/Jennifer

Julia used to be capable of love.

When her body was burned, her love burned away too. Revenge took its place.

Entirely embracing it, Julia headed to a powerhouse town with an unstable situation to facilitate her ambition. The smaller, the better. She doesn’t need attention before she accomplishes her plan.

That’s how she stumbled upon Beacon Hills, which wasn’t naturally remarkable. 

Derek Hale, on the other hand, was maddeningly so.

It was bad luck.

Jennifer, previously known as Julia, arrived in the morning. She decided to play nice, getting her job mostly legally, renting an apartment in a non-secluded area, showing her cursed face around town. She even diligently teached the children!

Then Derek Hale appeared, and with him his army of supernaturally-challenged children (his pack, she means), and some other complications (that impertinent full-of-moles little brat).

Luckily, he was just what she needed. The trauma from before was a playground for her plans; the mind-altering magic was more fragile than she thought (and isn’t  _ that _ interesting?) but the effects were worth the effort. Plus, eye candy.

He was trying to be better so hard when she approached him, when she ensnared him. So precious. How unfortunate for him that she resolved not to love again by will, not by chance.

She wouldn’t fall in love and he wouldn’t get his heart broken out of magic… just the mind.

V. Braeden

Braeden necessarily avoided romantic relationships. In her job, attachments meant danger. That’s why even though she was confident enough to share her bed and her skills with people, she didn’t show her heart. Foreplay was good, sex better, but feelings were out of the question. That was her policy and she was sticking to it until her goal was obtained.

Derek Hale was dangerous.

Braeden could and did kick his ass. But Braeden also could cry for him, she realized unpleasantly and slightly panicked. She would catch herself wondering about his well being, because he was horrible at not sacrificing himself. She was hornier too.

Derek Hale was a handsome werewolf, a sexy asshole...and a sweet guy. He was funny, sarcastic, considerate, strong. He was many things she had encountered before but in a different packaged deal. She was finding it hard to resist him. 

So she did what she did when the situation was no longer favourable for her and her goals; she left.

Even if they parted amicably, she couldn’t tell him the truth. She decided to stop herself from falling in love with him.

(It was only later, when she let someone else in, that she realized she had already fell)

  
  


∞ Stiles

Stiles Stilinski doesn’t like Derek Hale.

He was certainly the definition of tall, dark and handsome but he was a giant dick. He threatened totally innocent and competent people into hard surfaces when they were trying to be helpful, he only knew how to glare and snarl, he didn’t answer anyone’s very relevant and pertinent questions, and he was totally suspicious.

So no, Stiles doesn’t like him.

_ At first. _

But then, after learning more about this whole supernatural new world he and Scott stumbled into (or ran into without looking both ways first), Stiles realized Derek Hale was just a sad person. A violent and funny asshole werewolf, surrounded by undeniable rage and infinite sadness. He was lonely and broken. Life had fucked him over a ridiculous number of times but he still got up and tried to save others. He failed more often than not but, holy shit, did he try.

Derek Hale was unmistakingly beautiful.

Obviously, Stiles really didn’t have a say in the matter. His heart just one day beat faster around Derek than around Lydia, his dick joyfully following soon after. His mind started to preoccupy itself with thoughts of Derek Hale and the brave new world they now actively participated in, and his body readied itself for more fights and more sleepless nights.

The thing is… he did see it coming. He knew, when they saved each other, when they bickered, when they offered subtle comfort and meaningful glances, that he was gonna fall hard. He was gonna skydive into sweet oblivion without a parachute.

The most preposterous thing was that he didn’t even try to stop it.

He saw Derek Hale, his eyes, his smile, his heart, and he decided that resisting was just a futile attempt. He’s had a laughable amount of practice in unrequited love anyway.

_ Except. _

Stiles grew up. He went to college, he learned to be more considerate of others, he acquired more knowledge (both useful for their lives and fun facts for his soul); he matured. His hair grew, his style became more stylish but still fundamentally him and his muscles (from all that life-or-death weekly marathons and not-really-reluctant gym sessions) were properly showing now.

_ Except. _

Derek kept saving him, kept joking around with him (totally asshole-y, but still), kept responding to his texts, kept coming when he called, kept showing him his vulnerable side, kept by him. Derek listened to him instead of Jennifer-Julia-whoever, left with Braeden but came back to Beacon Hills, decided to seek help for the Kate situation and not shut him out. 

He kept choosing Stiles.

Stiles, having not expected anything but always hoping, to his chagrin, chose him too. All those years ago.

It was effortless to fall in love with Derek Hale, but Stiles Stilinski still decided to stay by him even with the complications of actually being in a relationship with him.


End file.
